


Carrying You(r Soul)

by Mademoisellesnowflake



Series: In Another, Happier Universe [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Necromancy, Angst, Discussions of death, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I guess there's more comfort than hurt tho, Lance's still kinda longing for Gwen I guess, Lancelot Lives, Now that's a tag I never thought I'd use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoisellesnowflake/pseuds/Mademoisellesnowflake
Summary: In another universe, Merlin brought Lancelot back from dead...Lancelot's been acting rather weird after his resurrection. Merlin, Arthur and overly worried Leon decide to find out why.





	Carrying You(r Soul)

**Author's Note:**

> The story continues my other Merlin story that I wrote after Lancelot died so obviously he's alive, yay! Also we're pretending that Morgana never managed to send anything between Gwen and Arthur because shh let my ships sail without interruption please :D Some of the scenes may be a little out of character but I hope it won't disturb you people too much.
> 
> Title comes from the theme song of Laputa: Castle in the Sky that I was listening while I finished writing this story.

It wasn’t long after the closing of the veil between the two worlds when Merlin noticed something was different with Lancelot. His hugs weren’t as fierce as they’d once been, and his hands seemed to be cold all the time, opposed to his previously so warm-blooded self. His smiles were still bright as the sun, but his laugh wasn’t as happy and easy as it had once been. Somehow his dark eyes seemed even darker and sometimes when Merlin walked up to Lancelot in a corridor and he turned to see Merlin, his eyes looked lonely, as if he’d lost everything. Merlin felt as if Lancelot had failed to tell him something important, something that had to do with the time Lancelot spent dead.

“What are you staring at?” Arthur asked, breaking Merlin out of his thoughts. He’d been carrying practice weapons near the training field when Lancelot had caught his eyes and he’d fallen into his thoughts. Now Arthur was glaring at him, annoyed to find Merlin slacking off.

“Sorry”, Merlin mumbled. “I’ve been kind of worried about Lancelot lately. He seems somehow weird.”

“You’ve noticed it too?” Arthur asked. When Merlin nodded, he said, “Lancelot’s fighting style has been different too. He’s more like Gwaine nowadays; he charges straight and uses more force. And he does some pretty impressive leaps too; before I’d seen only Percival jump that far and that’s only because he’s huge…”

“He does all that too?” Merlin asked.

“He does”, Arthur mumbled. “Something really has changed with him… Can you try to find out what’s going on with him? He won’t open up to me.”

“I’ll try”, Merlin said.

And so he did. He was constantly near Lancelot, chatting their free time away. He even went to the tavern with Lancelot, hoping that Lancelot would talk more when he was drunk. (Contrary to a popular belief, Merlin did not go to the tavern regularly and even got in trouble once with other customers. Lancelot had to save him.)

“Why are you so gloomy nowadays?” Merlin asked one evening after having managed to get drunk. Lancelot was helping him back to his rooms in the castle but stopped when Merlin blurted out his question.

“Am I?” Lancelot asked, continuing to walk. “I haven’t noticed.”

“You are”, Merlin insisted. “Your laughing isn’t as happy and your hands are always cold. Did something happen after you walked through that veil? Did all of you come back? I didn’t… I didn’t mess up the spell, did I?”

Merlin wriggled away from Lancelot’s grasp, looking at him with desperation in his eyes. He began backing down until his back hit a wall.

“Merlin, you didn’t mess up anything”, Lancelot told, walking to Merlin and forcing Merlin to look at his face. “You did not mess up the spell at all. I… I saw someone in there, wherever it was. I’m not ready to explain who it was but I’m alright, Merlin, I truly am.”

“You saw your family”, Merlin breathed, jumping to conclusion faster than he should have. “You saw your family and now you’re missing them and want to go back…”

“Merlin, it’s not that”, Lancelot argued, letting go of Merlin’s shoulders. When Merlin realised the pressure on his shoulders was no longer there, he ran off, afraid of what Lancelot would say. He left Lancelot behind to call his name desperately.

“Merlin, wait!” Lancelot called and ran after Merlin. “You’re going to get hurt; you’re drunk!”

Merlin was, Lancelot noticed, a fast runner. Lancelot had never even imagined that a small human like Merlin could move in such a speed. Running through the streets and up to the castle, Merlin somehow managed to maintain a healthy distance from Lancelot even though Lancelot was running as fast as he could – which was rather fast as he was almost faster than even Arthur or Percival. Even inside the castle, Merlin would not slow down until he was at Gaius’ door. Merlin slammed the door open and ran in, leaving the door widely open so that Lancelot almost ran into it.

“What on earth is going on?” Gaius asked as Lancelot got inside the chambers. “Merlin ran here like the devil itself was at his back.”

“We… we had an argument while he was drunk”, Lancelot mumbled.

“You had an argument?” Gaius asked, not believing what he’d heard. “The two nicest people in Camelot had an argument with each other? Heavens, is the world ending?”

“I don’t think so”, Lancelot said, still catching his breath. “I upset him. I’ll go talk to him, if you won’t mind.”

“Not in the least”, Gaius said. “You’re one of the few people who actually knows how to talk to him. Go make sure he’s not upset.”

Lancelot nodded and walked up the stairs to Merlin’s small room. He knocked on the door and opened it, only to find Merlin curled up in a ball in a corner of the room.

“Go away, Lancelot”, Merlin mumbled. “Please don’t give me false hope of you coming back if you’re just going to leave anyway…”

“But the thing is, I won’t go away”, Lancelot said as he sat down next to Merlin. “You brought me back to life and I like living way too much to die again. There are things on my mind right now and I’m not ready to talk about them but as soon as I am, I will tell you.”

“So, you don’t want to go back?” Merlin asked, looking up at Lancelot. “I don’t want to lose you again…”

“Who would look after you if I died?” Lancelot asked, grinning. “I have to clear up my thoughts first but I promise, I will not lose myself to them.”

“Good”, Merlin mumbled and then – out of nowhere – hugged Lancelot. Lancelot chuckled and hugged Merlin back, patting his head.

“So, are we good now?” Lancelot asked. Merlin nodded and tried to stand up, only to almost fall into Lancelot when his legs would not carry him.

“Easy there”, Lancelot mumbled as he helped Merlin on his feet and onto his bed. “I’ll go ask Gaius to make you some broth or something that’ll make you feel better. And I’ll get you some water too; you’ll need it.”

“Thanks”, Merlin breathed and fell backwards on his bed. Lancelot chuckled as he walked back into Gaius’ chamber where Gaius was looking at him impatiently.

“So, are you friends again?” Gaius asked, to which Lancelot nodded. “Good. Having you and Merlin as enemies would have been a catastrophe.”

“It sure would have been”, Lancelot said. “Merlin drank a lot so I think he needs some kind of broth to make him feel better. Can you prepare some? I’ll go get him some water, so he won’t have a terrible headache in the morning.”

“I’ll prepare some”, Gaius said and muttered something about careless boys and too much alcohol. Lancelot smiled as he walked to the well outside the palace to get some water for Merlin. As he was walking back inside with the water, he almost crashed into Percival who had been walking down the hallway as well.

“Good evening, Percival”, Lancelot said. “What brings you here?”

“I was just taking a stroll”, Percival said. “What are you doing here?”

“Getting some water for Merlin”, Lancelot explained. “He got pretty drunk and we had a fight. I’m making sure he won’t be too hungover tomorrow so that Arthur won’t sack him.”

“Poor Merlin”, Percival muttered. “Good of you to help him.”

“Well, someone has to”, Lancelot said, smiling politely. “He helps us all the time, after all.”

“That’s true”, Percival said. “And on top of that, he has to hide his magic…”

“Yes, he – _WHAT_?” Lancelot almost shouted in the quiet hallway. “You – you know? Since when? I swear to whatever god might be listening, Percival, if you even think of telling Arthur, I’ll duel you even though you’re twice my size and will win easily and I’ll probably break my neck and –”

“Calm down, Lance”, Percival interrupted. “I won’t tell Arthur. I know Merlin brought you back after the deal with the Veil since I heard you talking and I know Merlin isn’t evil. I know he cares for you and Arthur and Gwen and would do anything to keep you safe, so I’ll keep him safe.”

Lancelot only stared at Percival for a few moments defensively before letting out the breath he’d been holding.

“Thank heavens”, Lancelot mumbled. “My heart almost stopped when I understood what you said.”

“Well, good that it didn’t”, Percival said. “I rather like you alive and with a beating heart. What would I have told Merlin if your heart had stopped?”

“That you literally scared the life away from me”, Lancelot said, grinning. Percival chuckled and patted Lancelot’s shoulder as they began walking towards Gaius’ chambers once more.

“So how do we help Merlin hide his magic?” Percival asked.

“Just by denying any magic, really”, Lancelot said. “We just make up believable lies about why Merlin is wherever he is, doing whatever he is. You’ll be surprised to find out how much Arthur believes. He just doesn’t think it’s possible for Merlin to have magic.”

“What about other knights?” Percival asked.

“They don’t know”, Lancelot said. “It’s kind of funny to see Leon fretting over Merlin because he seems so defenceless. And to be honest, I always enjoyed seeing you just pick Merlin up and run when you thought Merlin couldn’t help himself.”

This time Percival actually laughed as he remembered the times he’d just pick up the tiny warlock.

“Well, he’s tiny”, Percival said. “I’m afraid he won’t be able to run to safety.”

“He is”, Lancelot agreed as they reached Gaius’ chambers. He knocked the door and Gaius opened the door, sighing.

“I think the headache is settling in”, Gaius said. “He’s been making that quiet moaning sound for the past five minutes.”

“I’ll go check in on him”, Lancelot said and gave Gaius the bucket. “Here’s the water.”

Lancelot walked back to Merlin’s chamber and saw Merlin laying on the bed facedown and making a sound that sounded a lot like a person dying of headache. Lancelot suppressed a smile as he knelt down next to Merlin.

“Next time try not to drink as much”, Lancelot said and then bent down to whisper, “Percival knows about your magic.”

“What”, Merlin mumbled. “How?”

“Heard us talking”, Lancelot explained. “He promised he won’t tell Arthur.”

“Good”, Merlin said. “Can you be quiet? Everything is so loud.”

“Okay”, Lancelot whispered. “I’ve brought some water and Gaius is making a draught that’ll make you feel better. Sleep well.”

“Night”, Merlin mumbled as Lancelot left the room. He returned to Gaius’ chambers where Percival was waiting for him.

“How is he?” Percival asked.

“Tired and his head hurts”, Lancelot said. “But he’ll live. We should go to sleep too, so that Arthur won’t have our heads tomorrow.”

“That’s true”, Percival said. “Good night, Gaius.”

“Good night”, Gaius called after the two knights. “And keep Merlin out of trouble from now on, please!”

* * *

After the catastrophic night in the tavern, Merlin stopped going to the tavern with the other knights. That, surprisingly, made Lancelot more relaxed and he started drinking more at the tavern. He sometimes outdrank even Gwaine and slept in the stables because – as he said – the smell reminded him of home. Only Leon, being the dutiful older brother to the other knights, managed to herd him back to his rooms.

“I’m worried about Lancelot”, Leon mumbled one morning when he was visiting Gaius’ chambers. He had woken up to a terrible pain in his stomach and had only barely managed to get himself to Gaius’ chambers. After the initial scare, Gaius had announced that Leon was suffering from stress caused by the other knights and their drinking habits. Gaius had gone off to work on a cure for the pain while Leon withered in pain on the spare bed.

“Why?” Merlin asked.

“He’s unhappy”, Leon said. “He acts all happy and bubbly when we go drinking but as soon as we leave the tavern, he starts sighing and talking about his family. It’s just… it’s terrible, really. He was eight years old when he lost his family and his youngest sibling was just three… Can you imagine losing your whole family at eight years old? Losing all of your seven siblings, except one sister who apparently travelled to Camelot to ask for protection for the outlying villages except that she never came back.”

“That’s horrible”, Merlin breathed. “How long has he been talking about his family?”

“Ever since the deal with the Veil”, Leon said. “It scares me, Merlin. I fear that he’s seen his family and wants to return to them.”

“Have you told Arthur about this?” Merlin asked. “Oh, curse it! I’ll have to go to take his breakfast to him.”

“Before you go, Merlin”, Leon said, “you should know that Lancelot’s sister did in fact come here. Lancelot doesn’t know it, but she was executed for sorcery; I saw it happen. I… I don’t know if I should tell Lancelot or not.”

“Don’t tell him yet”, Merlin said from the door. “I’ll talk to Arthur first.”

Merlin ran to the kitchens to collect Arthur’s breakfast while he thought of what to say to Arthur about the whole deal with Lancelot. There was clearly a lot on Lancelot’s mind if he was carelessly telling the knights about his family – or perhaps it was his family that was plaguing Lancelot. As Merlin ran up, he decided that he should tell Arthur the truth, or at least most of the truth because he couldn’t talk about his magical powers to Arthur.

“Rise and shine, Arthur; I have a report on Lancelot!” Merlin called as he drew open the curtains of Arthur’s room. Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes.

“You’ve finally found out what’s going on with him?” Arthur asked.

“Well, not completely”, Merlin said, “but I’ve gathered information. He’s gone out drinking with the knights a lot. Leon came to Gaius’ chambers this morning with a stomach-ache and told me that Lancelot’s been talking a lot about his family.”

“And?” Arthur asked impatiently. “What about his family?”

“Well, as you know, they were all killed by thieves”, Merlin rambled. “All except him and his sister and this is where the whole thing gets complicated. Lancelot’s sister had magic and she came to Camelot to ask for help for the outlying villages. She was executed for sorcery, leaving an eight-year-old Lancelot all alone in the world. I think that during the time he was dead, he saw his family and is missing them now.”

“That’s a lot of information, Merlin”, Arthur said slowly. “Do you know if Lancelot knows about his sister?”

“No”, Merlin said. “According to Leon he doesn’t but what if the sister told him when he was dead? He hasn’t told anyone about it, really.”

“That’s worrisome”, Arthur mumbled as he finally began eating his breakfast. “Can you try to talk to him?”

“I can try”, Merlin said, “but honestly, I don’t think he’s going to answer. Not unless I manage to catch up with him when he’s drunk.”

“Well, try anyway”, Arthur said. “And Merlin? Make sure Leon is well. You’re dismissed.”

“Yes, sire”, Merlin said and bowed slightly before leaving. As he was walking back down, he saw Gwen who also seemed to be heading to Gaius’ chambers.

“Gwen!” Merlin called and ran up to her. “Where are you going?”

“I heard Leon’s sick”, Gwen said. “I just wanted to go see him.”

“I’m headed there too”, Merlin said. “Apparently Leon is worrying too much and that made him sick.”

“Poor him”, Gwen said. “Will he be alright?”

“Gaius is preparing some broth, so I think he will be”, Merlin said. “He should just worry less.”

“It’s Leon we’re talking about, Merlin”, Gwen laughed. “Having him worry less is like having Arthur allow magic in Camelot again. Not going to happen.”

Merlin sighed and nodded. Gwen had no clue how close to home her little jest had hit this time; not only Merlin’s own magic but the tragic fate of Lancelot’s sister as well was occupying his mind. He wanted to tell Lancelot about his sister but didn’t know how Lancelot would react. It was tearing him apart, really, to know what had happened to Lancelot’s sister and not be able to tell him.

“Are you alright, Merlin?” Gwen asked quietly.

“Yes, I’m just worried for Lancelot”, Merlin said. “He’s been acting weird lately; that’s probably what caused Leon to worry so much that he got sick in the first place.”

“You’ve noticed it too?” Gwen asked. “He’s been so weird ever since the whole deal with the Veil between the two worlds… I wonder what’s made him like that.”

“Were you told what happened at the Isle of the Blessed?” Merlin asked softly as they walked into Gaius’ chamber where Leon was still withering on the bed. Gwen shook her head as she sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on Leon’s shoulder.

“He should be fine soon, Gwen”, Gaius said as he approached Leon with a small vial in his hand. “Would you help him sit up, please?”

Gwen helped Leon to sit up so that he could drink the broth Gaius had made. As soon as he was finished, he lay back down on the bed and sighed.

“So, the Isle of the Blessed”, Merlin said. “Did anyone tell you who closed the Veil?”

“No”, Gwen said. “All I know is that it was closed and that everyone feared that Arthur had closed it.”

“It was Lancelot”, Leon said weakly. “He walked through the tear of the veil and died.”

“What?” Gwen breathed as she covered her mouth with her hand. “But – he’s _alive_! How is that possible?”

“The wizard Dragoon decided to practice necromancy on him”, Leon muttered. “Merlin couldn’t really stop him and so Lancelot is alive and well again. Except he doesn’t seem to be well at all.”

“If he was dead, could he have seen his family again?” Gwen whispered. “If he did, he must be feeling so confused right now. I would be if I’d see my father again.”

“We’ll just have to try to talk to him to find out what’s going on”, Leon said as he placed his hand on Gwen’s. “I’m sure he’ll be alright with time.”

“Somebody should talk with him”, Gwen mumbled. “It can’t be healthy to keep all that inside him.”

“I’ll try to talk to him”, Merlin said. “But he’s told me that he won’t explain everything until he’s ready and it seems like he’s not ready yet.”

“What a thick-skulled idiot”, Leon huffed. “He always cares so much about everyone else but forgets that we care about him too.”

Merlin honestly couldn’t have agreed more.

* * *

It was a few weeks after Arthur’s coronation as king when a very drunk Lancelot strolled into Gaius’ chambers. He was smiling softly as he pulled Merlin into a hug and began telling Merlin and Gaius how amazing people they were and how he’d be lost without the two.

“Have you been at the tavern again?” Gaius asked as Lancelot let go of Merlin and sat down on one of the benches.

“Oh yes”, Lancelot said, grinning. “I was there with Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival. They’re pretty amazing people too, aren’t they? Leon’s always taking care of people and both Percival and Elyan are so loyal. And with Gwaine you’ll never feel alone. Sometimes I wonder how I am a part of such a great group of people; I’m nowhere near as amazing as them…”

“But you are”, Merlin said as he sat down next to Lancelot. “You’ve saved us many times and you’ve helped me by just being my friend. You’re an amazing person.”

“But you see –” Lancelot began but was interrupted by Gwen rushing into the chamber. Everyone turned around to look at her as she leaned on the closed door and covered her mouth with her hands.

“Gwen, darling, is something wrong?” Gaius asked as he led her to sit on one of the benches. “What has upset you so?”

“It’s… Arthur proposed to me”, Gwen whispered.

“That’s wonderful!” Gaius said, smiling happily at Gwen. “Congratulations! How did you answer?”

“I asked him to give me time”, Gwen whispered. “I don’t think it’s a very good idea, Gaius. I’m a servant and he’s the king; there’s no way our marriage would be looked well upon!”

“Do you love him?” Lancelot asked suddenly. He was looking at Gwen with his deep, dark eyes and smiling softly at her. “Because if you love him and he loves you, it _is_ a good idea. It’s your feelings that matter the most and if people don’t like the idea of their king marrying a servant, then perhaps they should change their views of the world. If you love him, that’s all that matters in the end.”

“I do love him”, Gwen whispered. “But what if I’ll lose my perspective of the world? What if I become one of those cold and mean royals?”

“You’re the kindest and sweetest person I have ever met, Guinevere”, Lancelot said. “I doubt you could ever be mean; there’s no one as kind and wonderful as you in the whole world. It’s the thought of you leading a happy life that helps me go on when I lose my way; I may miss what we could have had together but please know that if you love Arthur, I will support the two of you until the end of my days.” Lancelot walked to Gwen and bent down to kiss the back of her hand. “I would be honoured to have you as my queen and I promise I would protect you and Arthur until the end of my days. I love you and I want you to be happy. If Arthur is the man who will make you happy, then I want you to be happy with him.”

Tears had sprung into Gwen’s eyes during Lancelot’s little speech. She sniffled a little and then – to everyone’s surprise – hugged Lancelot. Lancelot smiled softly and returned the hug.

“You’re making me cry”, Gwen mumbled. “Are you drunk?”

“A little”, Lancelot admitted. “I probably wouldn’t have been so open sober. But please know that I want your happiness more than anything. If being with Arthur makes you happy, then be with him. I will protect you from the people who disagree with your relationship with him.”

“That means protecting me from all of Camelot”, Gwen said, smiling through her tears. “Would you be able to do that?”

“With my life, my lady”, Lancelot said with a glint in his eye and gave Gwen a little exaggerated bow.

“I am no lady, Lancelot”, Gwen said.

“But if you accept Arthur’s proposal, you will be”, Merlin said, smiling so wide that Gwen had to wonder how his mouth was still intact. “Then you and Lancelot will both have become what you called each other when you first met.”

The memory of the faraway day brought a smile to Gwen’s lips and she giggled. She squeezed Lancelot’s fingers and looked in his eyes.

“You think I should accept the proposal, yes?” she asked.

“Yes”, Lancelot said, “but in the end, it’ll be your decision to make.”

“Then I think I will accept”, Gwen said. “Thank you, Lancelot, for making me see sense.”

“You’re always welcome, my lady”, Lancelot said. Gwen giggled again gave Lancelot a brief hug before leaving Gaius’ chambers. Lancelot sighed and sat down again as she left.

“Are you quite well, Lancelot?” Gaius asked. “You look rather tired.”

“I am tired”, Lancelot said. “I wish I didn’t feel as jealous.”

“Jealous?” Gaius prompted.

“I’m jealous of the love Gwen feels for Arthur”, Lancelot explained. “I wish nothing more than to see her happy but deep in my heart I still wish I’d been the one who’d made her happy.”

“I know”, Gaius said quietly and placed his hand on Lancelot’s shoulder. “It is a form of strength to be able to let her go, though.”

Lancelot hummed in agreement and Merlin sat down next to him so he could hug Lancelot. Lancelot leaned his head on Merlin’s and sighed again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Gaius raised his eyebrows. He went to open the door and saw Leon, completely out of breath, at the door.

“Is Lancelot here?” Leon asked. “I beg you, please tell me he’s here! I’ve been looking in the stables and the kitchens and everywhere, but I just can’t find him! He managed to run away from me when I averted my eyes for but a moment, Gaius, he’s a menace when drunk. He just keeps talking about his family and how I’m just like his older brother; my heart can’t take it any longer!”

“Calm yourself, Leon; he is here”, Gaius said and moved so that Leon could see Lancelot. Leon made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and almost ran to Lancelot, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him gently.

“You have to stop doing this!” Leon said desperately. “You – you can’t keep bottling things up inside. You can’t keep telling me I’m just like your brother and expect it to be alright; even an idiot can see that you’re not feeling well. I can tell you miss your family and try to hide it with that happy attitude. Curse it all!”

Leon hugged Lancelot with such ferocity that for a moment Merlin feared Lancelot would deflate. Lancelot smiled softly and returned the hug, leaning his chin on Leon’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry if I’ve hurt you, Leon”, Lancelot whispered. “When I’ve told you that you remind me of my brother, I meant that you remind me of what I wish my brother was like; I can’t actually remember much of him aside from his voice. You’re kind and warm and that’s what I’d imagine from an older brother. You knights are my family, so I guess you’d be my older brother of sorts anyway.”

Leon could hear Lancelot letting out a shuddering breath and he pulled away from the hug. He saw how lost Lancelot looked and how his eyes glistened.

“What I mean”, Lancelot said surprisingly steadily, “is that this is my home now and the people here are my family. I’ve been trying to find my place in the world lately because I’ve felt a little lost after my brush with death; I think I encountered my family in the other world briefly. I think I’ve finally found my place here and I also think that this wine is making me exceptionally honest right now.”

Leon laughed relievedly and patted Lancelot’s shoulder. Merlin and Gaius smiled too, happy to know that Lancelot would be himself again soon.

Later, Lancelot would discover the fate of his sister, but it would not be the night when Leon laughingly walked him back to his rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback warms my soul, especially now that it's cold here in Finland, haha!
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Percival is still very important  
> \- Leon is a mom friend  
> \- Is "relievedly" a word? According to Microsoft Word it is  
> \- I have a backstory for Lancelot and his sister and it's kinda a sad one. I might write it  
> \- I should include Gwaine and Elyan in my next Merlin fic more, they're very important  
> \- I still haven't finished watching Merlin, what a disgrace!


End file.
